headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Laurel Lance
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Gotham City Star City, California Seattle, Washington | known relatives = Dinah Drake Lance Mother, deceased. Larry Lance Father, deceased. Cynthia Lance Adoptive daughter. Oliver Queen Husband; Also known as Green Arrow. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Justice League of America'', Vol. 1 #75 | final appearance = | actor = }} Dinah Laurel Lance is a fictional superhero who is known by the code name Black Canary. She is featured in comic books published by DC Comics and has made appearances in the Justice League of America family of titles, as well as the Birds of Prey comic titles and several of her own self-titled projects. She first appeared in ''Justice League of America'', Volume 1 #75 in November, 1969. In the original continuity, Dinah Laurel Lance was associated with a reality known as Earth-Two. Following the events of the 1985-1986 reality-altering maxi-series Crisis on Infinite Earths, she has been retroactively assigned to the mainstream DC Universe. Overview Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, is a metahuman and a legacy heroine whose family lineage connects her with the JSA and the Golden Age of Heroes. She is the daughter of Dinah Drake Lance and Larry Lance and is gifted with the ability to project waves of sonic force from her vocal chords, which she refers to as her "Canary Cry". As if that weren't enough to make her an effective champion of justice, she is also a highly trained martial artist and has been trained by the likes of Ted Grant and Bruce Wayne. As a modern day crime-fighter, Dinah Laurel Lance was a founding member of the Justice League of America and has also been a longtime partner (both romantically and professionally) of Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow. She is also one of the central partners in the Birds of Prey along with her close friend Barbara Gordon. Alternate media Black Canary has also appeared in other multimedia projects based on DC Comics characters, including animated television and film projects as well as live-action interpretations of the character. On the Justice League Unlimited animated series, Black Canary was voiced by former Firefly actress Morena Baccarin. She appeared in three episodes of the show in which she had speaking lines. Dinah Laurel Lance made a single appearance in civilian attire in the "Sins of the Mother" episode of the CW Network television version of Birds of Prey. She was played by actress Lori Loughlin and was the mother of series regular Dinah Lance, played by Rachel Skarsten. This was the first time that the Black Canary was ever killed in alternate media. Black Canary made recurring appearances on the CW Network "civie-hero" series Smallville. She was played by actress Alaina Huffman and six appearances in the series in total beginning with "Siren" in 2008. She was shown in full costume and presented with her patented Canary Cry. Another cartoon version of the character appeared in episodes of the Young Justice animated series between 2011 and 2013. In this series, the character was voiced by Vanessa Marshall. A decidedly different take on the character appeared on the live-action TV show Arrow. On the series, the character is identified mostly as Laurel Lance and is actually a Federal prosecutor born and raised in Starling City. Through the course of the series, she eventually dons the mask, wig and Canary Cry of the Black Canary, but is actually the second character on the show to do so; the first being her sister, Sarah Lance, who was killed in action due to the machinations of Malcolm Merlyn. Powers * Sonic projection: Dinah possesses the metahuman ability to project waves of sonic force from her mouth, which she refers to her as her "Canary Cry". The Canary Cry carries enough force to deflect oncoming attacks and to batter opponents, sending them sprawling away from her. In some instances, the force of her blast is strong enough to cause severe, sometimes even fatal, damage. Notes & Trivia * Appearances * Green Lantern Vol 2 117 External Links * * * Dinah Laurel Lance at Wikipedia * Gallery Inappropriate Dinah.jpg References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Justice League of America/Members Category:Birds of Prey/Members Category:Acrobatics Category:Investigation Category:Martial arts Category:Motorcycle riding Category:Tracking Category:Black Canary